Upset Fathers and kidnapping jedi
by Kaeci Charlyss
Summary: Obie-won confessed now 4-year-old Skywalker twins are now with there father read more to find out what happens
1. Obie-won Confession

Now, what is a Jedi to do when captured by Darth Vader? For Obi-won this was not easy. The force told him that Luke would be safe if he did this. But still after Mustafar something was not right. Luke was left orphaned. He knew Vader would be seething. He prepared for the worse. Before he was tortured, he said to the opposing figure of Darth Vader. "You have children, Padme gave birth to twins their names are Luke and Leia. Owen and Beru have Luke. The Organa's have Leia. Kill me or worse all you want. But do not let the Emperor corrupt them. If you train them in the dark side, they will only be your death." Darth Vader was in a generous mood. A least that coward admitted his mistake. He could be useful. If obi-won agreed to help him kill the Emperor?" He told Obie-won "You will help me defeat the Emperor. After that I will take his place and make sure my children are at my side." Now Obie-won had to tell one more detail "Luke and Leia are four years old…"

Luke was playing with his toy ship when he heard a strange noise a breathing thing. He was called to by his Aunt Beru. He loved his Aunt Beru she was kind and always soft with him. His Uncle Owen was always mad and angry all the time. He always got mad when he asked about his daddy. Now his Daddy came. Who cared if his daddy was Darth Tater, he was so kind to Luke? His daddy seemed sad. Like some evil man was lying to him. It seemed whoever this evil man-made his daddy was some sort of slave to this bad man. He would make his daddy happy again. But for now, Luke was tired.

Darth Vader for the first time in four years, ever since the death of his beloved Padme' he was happy. From what it seemed his son was determined to make him happy. The blond-haired four years old was fast asleep in his arms. Luke had his mother's nose and his father's optimistic blue eyes. Luke just lay contentedly in his father's arms. He would have to hide Luke. It seemed to him; Luke picked up that Darth Vader was a slave to Darth Sidious. He had his stormtroopers load up Obie-Won on his shuttle. He would never let a hair on Luke's head even touch his master.

Obie-won had force restricting handcuffs on. He was led by the five hundred and first to a seat in the Imperial shuttle. He had to laugh though Anakin would never admit he was returning to the light. The only reason he accepted Vader's offer was he wanted to make sure both Luke and Leia were safe. It would be a few hours later that he would be returned to his hut. He gives the task of training Luke.

Luke woke up a few hours later he wanted to see the ship. Now he was in his daddy's lap. He has never been on a ship before. He saw a fascinating swirling blue. Luke said to his daddy "I love you daddy don't worry I make you happy again. That bad man who controls you will not have you. Daddy your so kind to me. I do not care if you are Darth Tater. You love me."

Now Darth Vader heard his son words and could not stop the tears from going down his face He did not deserve Luke. His sweet innocent Luke was so forgiving. Padme' would be proud. Luke had no fear. From what he heard Luke was reckless. No matter Owen was stressed he was dealing with a Skywalker.

Now Bail Organa was worried about his daughter. If one Skywalker twin was found Leia was sure to be next. Obie-won spilled the beans about Luke and Leia. He did not want his daughter to end up being a Sith. Leia had a good life.

Now the Emperor was eating up the darkness like a pig eats his slop. He called his apprentice to deal with a Grand Moff Lofty change in heart. The Grand Moff has refused to let the Emperor take his daughter Mara Jade. The Emperor would only tell his apprentice little about this. He enjoyed leaving Vader in the dark about things. Just one more thing to fuel Vader's hate. The Emperor wanted Darth Vader to lose to that pathetic Obie-Won Kenobi. His apprentice would lose, and he could put him in a cybernetic suit that would put Vader in the most amount of discomfort. The more Vader in pain the more he would pull on the dark side. The perfect plan was one only the Lord of Sith could come up with it.

Now Leia was happy she has a brother to play with. She used her toy blaster to shoot a few imaginary Stormtroopers. She did not know why her Mama fussed every time she "fixed" things. She loved to play with her toy ships and play in the mud. This one time she found a cute frog she wanted to keep as a pet. Long story short her mother just about had a heart attack. For her to find out her birth dad was thought to become so bad he never is good again. But the way he treated her, and Luke was with love and kindness.

Luke was excited to have a sister. Daddy treated him and Leia with such care. His daddy was wrapping his dark presence around him and Leia in a protective way.

Both Luke and Leia would stay with their guardians until they were old enough. But for now, Leia was just glad her papa was alright. Now her brother was to stay with their aunt and uncle. For now, they would see each other now and then.

Obie-won just had to laugh he could not blame Vader for hating him. He kidnapped his son and daughter. Master Mundi must have missed a lot of birthdays for the Order. Maybe if the Jedi order allowed love. Anakin would have not turned.


	2. Vader Revenge

Now Luke and Leia where sixteen years old. Luke was happily flying his T-16 sky hopper in a race against his friends. He felt his father coming he was thrilled. He just finished the race a few minutes later, when he saw the figure most people shutter at. 

Darth Vader was walking up to a gathering of sixteen years-old where he knew he could find Luke. Ever since he taught Luke and Leia how to fly a ship, he noticed Luke was racing a lot lately. He brought Leia with him as he normally did when he visited Luke. But this time she wanted to practice a speech that she would be giving tomorrow. He braced for impact as Luke ran to embrace him. He knew his son friends saw this every time he arrived. Now the dark lord remembered the first time Luke friends saw him.

Luke was ten years old; he could not wait for his dad to show up. He told Biggs, Fixer and his other friends about his dad. He was not trying to scare them. His friends asked about his dad Luke talked so much about. Of course, Luke did not tell his friends that his dad was Darth Vader. But who needed to know that at this point of time? As Luke was talking to Biggs about ships and things like that. He saw his father approach. His friends where anxious. Biggs said in a frightened tone. "Lu... Luke, Darth Vader is behind you. Everyone RUN!" At this point Luke was not worrying he just said "Darth Vader is my father. He is not that frightening he quite loves me and my sister Leia." Now at this point Biggs and the rest of the boys settled down. They saw the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. She had brown hair, stunning brown eyes and was wearing causal dress. She walked up to Luke and said "Hey Luke can't wait to play. My papa says in a few years I will need bodyguards to keep the boys away." Luke said "Guys meet my sister Leia. She's a princess she wants to be a senator when she grows up. I want to be a Jedi when I grow up." At this point Darth Vader said to the group of boys "So you're Luke's friends." It is safe to say after the group of boys saw Luke's dad no one ever teased Luke about not having a dad.

Now this time around Luke was just waiting for his father to show up. He and his sister could finally be with their father full time! He packed up his things when he found out him and Leia could be claimed safely. Now he knew it was not going to be public, but it was good for him. But little did Luke know there was an ancient Sith from the time even his father was a boy. The red skinned and black tattooed Sith saw Luke as he was talking to his father.

Leia was practicing her speech when saw a face she knew "Ezra Bridger what are you doing here? If my father finds you, you are toast." The blue haired boy replied "You cannot Bail He on our side. Who are you talking about? Never mind I have to warn you Darth Maul is coming I may or may not been deceived into finding Obie-Won Kenobi for him." Leia answered "As in the one who hates Obie-Won as much as my father. Oh, I sorry to say it but my father by DNA is Vader. He overprotective of me and Luke. Go before my father shows up!" Just then Maul showed up. Ezra did not care if Leia was the daughter of well Darth Maul. If Leia was dead Darth Vader would be fuming. But if he saved her (which he was going to do anyway). He might not die today. Lightsaber meet lightsaber as Ezra and Maul fought. Maul said, "Shame you could have been my apprentice, we could have killed Vader."

Just then Darth Vader showed up. He said to Maul "The only one getting killed today is you Maul. You dared to try to harm MY daughter. You will pay for what you'd done." Then Vader looked at Ezra "You will have a chance to yet live. But do not think I am doing to please you Jedi." At this point Ezra did what any Jedi would do in this moment he ran for it. Now At this point Leia said, "Thank you father."

Luke and Leia ever since they were four, they noticed their father would reluctantly show mercy from time to time. Luke had already noticed that Leia's boyfriend was not leaving or going to be scared off by their father. Leia knew for a fact that Darth Vader was a big teddy bear when it came to her and Luke. Now to anyone else a monster, menace, even everything Sith are known to be. But she knew why her and Luke where separated. The Emperor was an ugly old toad was the whole reason their father was Darth Vader.

Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader was very defensive of his children. He would tear apart the galaxy if it meant having his children by his side. His children where something he did not deserve. He kills many on any given day. His children are so pure-hearted. The only Rebellion member he did not find disturbing is Leia, but she is his daughter. Leia and Luke are his children, he loves his children. He remembered when they were only six years old. Most people would laugh at any man who wears a princess hat for his daughter. But he was not someone you laugh at. Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader would do it for his daughter. No one said being a parent was stress-free, but he would do it ten times over. Now he did worry about his children like any parent would. He worried about Leia when she went into the Imperial Senate. Her speeches were like his beloved Padme's. Both Leia and her mother where danger to a Sith plan. When someone ruins a Sith plan there was death soon to follow.

Now it was time he had Obie-won train Luke while he of course helped with the things Obie-Won did not have the gut to handle. Ashoka Tonto trained Leia but things that came to pilot, fixing or even how to get on Obie-Won's nerves, Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader did the instruction. One time he taught both Luke and Leia how to drive as Obie-won put it "suicidal".

Obie-Won Kenobi did not like how Anakin got his revenge. Anakin purposely taught the twins how to fly with flips, and other piloting moves Anakin knew he hated. Never trust a Skywalker shortcut, they end up with a Barth bag. Sometimes he wished he could just throw some sand in the guy's face. But alas Skywalkers are a pain to deal with, the force had a cruel sense of humor aimed at him. Why, did he ever agree to even train a Skywalker. If Anakin was not a joy to train, Luke is a more of a joy. Luke and his Father knew how to pick the most worn-out ships in the galaxy!

Now Leia was knowing she was harm's way in the Imperial Senate. She was bored to tears doing nothing about the Imperial Senate. Emperor Palpatine was a mad man. The fact Palpatine was oppressor and a Sith did not help things any. Even Leia did not tell people who she was the daughter of Darth Vader. But once Palpatine was dead her and Luke would be the kids of Emperor Vader. Their Father would return it to the Republic with some puppy dogs' eyes off course. Her and Luke had Vader rapped around their fingers.


	3. Grand Admiral Thrawn, Bendus

Luke and Leia were on an Imperial Shuttle heading for Syria 3. It was a planet with tall oaks, and pounds and lakes so clear you could drink out of them every day. Leia was figuring out why this planet? There were plenty of other planets out there. Papa was good at keeping the fact quite he adopted Darth Vader's daughter. Luke was just transfixed by the amount of green on one planet. His father let him co-pilot. Luke did not care what his father became. Leia had quit the Rebellion a week before being claimed, But Leia still hoped that maybe she could have done more. Her father needed the father of the year award. He also was called a monster by many a Rebel.

Darth Vader was glad to see his children happy. Luke running and playing in the woods, Leia swimming. He was just a happy father, not a Sith, but for once he could not be mad and angry about someone failing him. His son was in the co-pilot seat helping out. Everyone in the five hundred and first "Vader's fist" was not happy about this. As a father Anakin was glad his son had an interest in piloting. But he also knew Luke was like him on the "shortcut" area of things. Leia was like her mother in politics. A force to be reckoned with, If Leia was not his daughter, they would probably be enemies. He still could remember how proud he was when Leia first went into the Imperial Senate. Padme' would be proud of Leia.

A few weeks later, Luke had just learned to swim, and he must have swum to the wrong side of the lake. For he saw a part of the woods he never saw before. He saw a big monkey-like creature with huge wings. The creature said in a big booming voice, "Luke Skywalker why are you in these parts of the woods?" Luke felt like a bug in size compared to this big creature. He said "How do you know my name? I was swimming and I must have got off the wrong side of the lake. Who are you?" The creature replied, "I am the Bendu." Luke replied, "A creature between the light and dark. Ben told me about Bendu's"

Meanwhile, Darth Vader was meditating, he sensed someone or something that was just not right. He sensed a Bendu; why did he not know that a Bendu was here? He had to get Luke away from that creature, but maybe this was a good thing, a creature even a Sith can not sense. This could be quiet the surprise to his master. He better get to the side of the lake where Luke was.

Luke was quite surprised when his father and sister appeared. The Bendu said "The chosen one and his children on the same planet. Hello Anakin." At this point, Vader was livid and said, "It is Darth Vader you big creature, Anakin Skywalker was weak, and I destroyed him!" Luke and Leia only facepalmed and Leia said "You say that every time to Jedi, Imperials, or anyone who figures out you went by the name Anakin Skywalker. We both know this is not true. Even Ahsoka Tonto knows Skyguy still in there. Plus, we're safe and next time look for a bird on her shoulder. That bird is the daughter. "Luke added "Wait even Ben does not know what happens to her. Did father go by the name Skyguy? How did Father get that nickname?" Vader could never be mad at his children. He had to explain the nickname Skyguy one of these days. Leia was defiantly trained by Ahsoka her lightsaber style and who else called him "Skyguy". Vader only said to the Bendu "This is not over; you may be of use." The Bendu replied "Because I was able to hide from the Chosen One? I am the force Anakin; do not think I can be killed. Plus, your children are your salvation Anakin." Vader said to Luke "Lunch should be ready we better get home before Ms. Sweet bot has a hissy fit over us being late." Leia and Luke ran to the Tie Fighter that was waiting for them. Luke said to Leia "The last one to the Tie is a Krayte Dragon's lunch." Leia said "Luke what's a Krayte Dragon? Next time try a rotten egg." Darth Vader said, "At this point, you are both Krayte Dragons I am at the Tie Fighter."

Later at Lunch, Luke said to Leia "If you must know what a Krayte Dragon is it is a giant lizard creature with teeth and horns; it is very deadly. Let's just say they are not the friendliest creature ever. They are huge they make even father look small in size." Leia asked, "Ego or actual size?" Luke replied "Actual size not ego. Plus, anyone can see a Krayte dragon and run. With Father, if you're a Rebel or Jedi there is no running! Besides us of course, Father needs the Father of the year award!"

Now it was that time the Emperor demanded his presence. Vader hated to leave Luke and Leia, but he always knew they were safe. He would never let the emperor have his Children. Maybe Admiral Lofty could not defend his daughter, but Darth Vader could defend his children. He walked towards the Emperor and said "My master" a sneer on the Emperor's lips rose. The wrinkly old man said "Rise Lord Vader it seems we may have a problem in with the Rebels. It appears that an old student of mine was killed by an old hermit on Tatooine. In light of this, he might be your ticket to getting your revenge." Vader replied "It is already done my master Maul had it coming. Kenobi was mine to kill and Maul's death was only made easier."

Ezra Bridger told Kannan about his experience. An old clone named Rex said "Who would have thought a Sith lord caring about anyone. Of all the crazy things, Sith lords caring I wonder…." Ezra said "There was another named Luke, If Leia was adopted then why would Luke have another last name? Boy, I am never messing with any Sith Holocrons anymore." Kannan replied, "I got to talk to the Bendu about this."

Luke had just finished his homework, he wanted to check on his father. The Emperor was on borrowed time, Anakin Skywalker was still in there. Darth Vader did not kill Anakin Skywalker, at this point their father was still fighting for control. It was weird having a multi-personality father is both care about you, it just both have different ideas on how to protect you. Vader would kill anyone who would even come close to him and his sister. Anakin would be easy going when it comes to people unless they show a direct threat. But Leia still both Daddy's Little Princess.

Darth Vader was on a mission he had to work with Grand Admiral Thrawn, the blue-skinned red-eyed male said in a silkily smooth voice. "Welcome Lord Vader, so what brings you here on this day?" He replied, "You can stop with the pleasantries Thrawn, tell me what the problem is." Thrawn said "I understand you ran across Ezra Bridger on a mission to Tatooine. Do not worry General Skywalker your secret safe with me. I think the princess of Alderaan snuck aboard your ship." At this point, Leia poked out of her hiding place. Then said "Come on I was board. You honestly expect me to stay on some planet and not try to mess up some hot-headed Imperial's day! I may have quit the Rebellion but It not fun if you cannot undermine the Empire." At this point, Thrawn asked, "She yours Lord Vader?" Leia said "Father why did it have to be Thrawn? Is he crazy anyone who calls Anakin Skywalker does not live to tell the tale?" Vader had to say, "Admiral if you value your life, I suggest you not tell a living soul or admiral you will not be living." At this point, Leia only faces palmed. She knew her father hated anyone to know he had children. Least till toad-faced Palpatine was dead.

Luke wanted to check on his sister and their father. He told Leia not to sneak aboard the ship did she listen. No, she did not, she never even batted an eye. Luke sent through the force bound that the Skywalker family had. "Father is Leia with you? I told not her not to go. She said…" His father continued "I may not be part of the rebellion anymore, but I cannot stand around do nothing. Did was your sister use those words? "Luke replied, "Yes Father, wasn't mother senator or something like that?" Leia replied "A senator, Mother was Padme Amidala The Champion of Democracy. She said "no" to Count Dooku. Ashoka Tonto told me she went to Separatist planet to end the clone wars." Luke said "Wait mother said "no" to a Sith Lord? That crazy she sounds like you, Leia." Vader said "Your mother was my angel; she would be proud of both of you. The stories are more than true, she was a thorn in the Trade Federation side." Luke was amazed. Now Luke asked "Father is that why you didn't want Leia to go into politics? Because she too much like a mother on the political realm?" Vader replied, "Yes my son, that is why." Leia replied in a quite irritated tone through their bound "Father, I not going to get killed you know. Bail Organa is a Rebellion member, but he lives with a target on his back. He still lives, though he does."

Vader was not happy about his one of his children once being a rebel. The Rebels are liar, thieves, and terrorists. He didn't care about the Rebellion, but he cared about his family. Not that Leia knew his attitude towards the Rebels, Vader's daughter was like her mother. Luke was more like him on with flying and politics.


End file.
